During minimally invasive surgical procedures, cannulas are utilized to provide an access port for surgical instruments and for treating conditions such as fractures. A sharp trocar may be positioned within the cannula and utilized to puncture or pierce the tissue to access the damaged bone. Thereafter the trocar may be removed, leaving the cannula in place providing the access port to the site of treatment. Stabilization of the cannula during treatment is very important, as the ports can be accidentally ejected from the patient or moved while materials, such as bone cement, are being delivered resulting in less perfect treatment and increased procedure time.
In the bone where there is minimal cancelous bone, such as a distal radius, when the cannula is inserted, it cannot be easily stabilized and does not remain stationary. This unstabilization can cause imprecise disbursement of material, such as bone cement. To increase stabilization, use of an anchoring cannula at the surgical site adjacent to a fracture or a break in a portion of a bone is needed.